Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packet transmission protection methods, and more particularly to packet transmission protection methods for TDMA-Based long range data communication.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, mobile electronic devices may be provided with one or more wireless communications service, such as GSM/GPRS/EDGE (Global System for Mobile Communications/General Packet Radio Service/Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution), W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), Bluetooth Long Range (BLR) wireless communications services, and so on.
Generally, different RATs operate in different frequency bands. However, some of them may still operate in a frequency band that is close to or even overlaps with the operating band of other RATs. For example, LTE band 40 (2300 MHz˜2400 MHz) is very close to the ISM (Institute for Supply Management) band (2400 MHz˜2483.5 MHz), and there is nearly no guard band between the LTE band 40 and the ISM band.
The ISM radio bands (also called ISM band) are radio bands (portions of the radio spectrum) reserved internationally for the use of radio frequency (RF) energy for industrial, scientific and medical purposes other than telecommunications. The wireless communications services currently operating on the ISM radio bands include the Bluetooth, BLE, BLR and Wi-Fi.
In this regard, the overlapping or adjacent operating frequency band among the different wireless communications services causes the transmission and reception performance thereof to degrade, especially those wireless communications services using Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) technology not applying any collision avoidance mechanism.
Therefore, a communications apparatus capable of mitigating interference in a TDMA-Based wireless communications system is highly desired.